1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a canine diaper, and more particularly, to a disposable canine diaper which is easily, securely, and comfortably positionable around a torso of a dog to, in turn, provide a safe, effective, and convenient remedy for canine incontinence.
2. Background Art
Canine diapers have been known in the art for several years. To be sure, canine diapers have gained popularity as an effective remedy for canine incontinence. Typically, canine incontinence occurs as a result of an increased urge to urinate which is uncontrollable by a dog. Such a decrease in the ability to control and resist urine flow is most often due to hormonal, neurologic, anatomical, and/or behavioral reasons.
Canine incontinence can typically be treated via several pharmaceutical medications, including hormone therapy. However, the use of pharmaceutical medications may be disadvantageous for a pet and/or pet owner for a plurality of reasons. First, pharmaceutical medications often require long-term, if not lifetime, administration which can be very costly. In addition, pharmaceutical medications can cause serious side effects, only creating more problems for the pet and pet owner. For these and other reasons, many pet owners desire a non-pharmaceutical remedy for their dog's incontinence.
Canine diapers provide a healthy, effective, and convenient remedy for canine incontinence. However, conventional canine diapers typically require securement of the diaper to a dog by positioning straps and/or openings of the diaper around each of the dog's legs, its tail, and/or its neck. Such a diaper is not only uncomfortable and restrictive for a dog, but it is also difficult and cumbersome for an owner to position on the dog and replace when the diaper becomes soiled.
Another problem associated with conventional canine diapers relates to the manufacturing of the canine diapers. For example, conventional canine diapers typically comprise a plurality of sections, straps, tabs, and specifically placed apertures for accommodating a tail, for example. The plurality of components required to produce a conventional canine diaper increases the cost of manufacturing and, in turn, increases the cost of the diaper for consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,949, issued to Wunderman et al. (hereinafter referred to as the '949 patent), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a disposable dog diaper for removable emplacement and securement circumferentially about a dog's rear torso and his inguinal region. A lower body sheet and upper body wrapper, together with contact adhesive portions, allow such wrap-around emplacement and securement purportedly without slipping, gathering or “bunching up”, and, together with removable engagement via the adhesive portions, maximum comfort is afforded to the dog. Highly absorbent material fixedly carried by the body sheet absorbs and retains body fluids, such as urine, discharged by the dog.
However, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, the structure and manufacturing of the disposable dog diaper disclosed by the '949 patent appears to be substantially problematic. To be sure, the disposable dog diaper of the '949 patent is void of a plurality of beneficial structures, functions and/or features which the present invention incorporates to overcome such shortcomings of the '949 patent.
Specifically, the disposable dog diaper of the '949 patent comprises an upper body wrapper, which, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, complicates manufacture of the diaper, thereby increasing the price to consumers. According to the structure disclosed in the '949 patent, the upper body wrapper of the disposable dog diaper is required for securement of the diaper around the dog. To be sure, the upper body wrapper increases manufacturing costs by requiring additional material, size calculations, fusions, and seams, among other difficulties. In comparison, the present invention discloses a canine diaper which is modifiable from mass-produced infant diapers, yet provides securement around a dog which is dependable and comfortable.
Another problem associated with the '949 patent is that the lower body sheet is incapable of fully surrounding the torso of the dog which therefore decreases the security of the diaper around the dog. On the contrary, the outer liner of the canine diaper disclosed herein comprises a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the outer liner mates with the second end of the outer liner when the outer liner is secured around a torso of a dog via the one ore more tabs (i.e. the at least one tab). This structure greatly increases the security of the diaper around the dog, improving the diaper's prevention of leaks.
In addition, the disposable dog diaper of the '949 patent is completely void of a plurality of beneficial features inherent to the canine diaper disclosed herein, including several features which allow the pet owner to better monitor the integrity of the diaper. For example, the present invention includes a chemical indicator which changes from a substantially colorless state to a highly colored state upon exposure to urine to, in turn, apprise an observer that the canine diaper has been soiled. Additionally, the present invention discloses a urine odor neutralizer and/or an aromatically-pleasing, odor-generating organic ester which masks a natural scent of male canine reproductive organs. Such odor neutralizers and/or esters are impregnated within the diaper to better hide any unpleasant aromas commonly associated with a dog.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to satisfy the commercial demand for a canine diaper which is easily, securely, and comfortably positionable around a torso of a dog to, in turn, provide a safe, effective, and convenient remedy for canine incontinence.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.